battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clackey Ray
Clackey Ray' '(クラッキー・レイ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Battle Spirits Brave Statistics Real name: Clackey Ray Aliases: The Noble Youth of Light Seiyuu: Daisuke Ono Gender: Male Age: 15 (Gekiha Dan), 17 (Brave) Preferred Color: Yellow Key Card(s): The Great Angelia Sophia, The CleverBeast Iberix, The Angelia Cherubim, The ArcAngelia Isfiel X-rares: The ArcAngelia Isfiel First appearance: Ep 1 (Gekiha Dan), Ep 1 (Brave) Appearance Clackey has blonde hair up in a wave, and blue eyes. He wears a yellow shirt and red tie, with a short, black and white jacket. He had tan pants, and a belt, with his deck case attached. In his battle form, he has yellow and white armor, which flows out behind him. In Brave, he wears a blue and white captain's uniform, with a cape and hat. Personality Clackey adores girls, be they human or spirits, and is often seen around them. He's charming and flirtatious. He's also protective, and loyal to his friends. He can be quite laid back, and likes to take things as they come. He can go into long-lasting depression if rejected by a girl. Biography Clackey is first seen in the Mimi village, protecting the ladies there. At first, he mistakes Dan's group to be Deathmatch Dan, a group of gangsters that steal village's rare cards. He challenges Dan to a duel, and there the leader of the Mimi Village, Sophia, explained what happened to the village. The followers of Otherworld King came and attacked their village, taking all the men to work on the horizon ladder. Zunguri explains that's its the same situation for them too, his village was also attacked and the people taken. Sophia realizes her mistake, and after the duel (which Clackey lost) welcomes Dan and his group to the village. Afterwards, the'' real'' Deathmatch Dan came to the village. Dan and Clackey got into an argument as to who gets to fight the group's leader, Dark Lord Jin, and it soon became a fistfight which Dan won. Although Dan got a very bad hand, he was able to overwhelm Jin's curse deck. Clackey was also present when the Mimi village's guardian deity, the DeityCatastrophe-Dragon, made it's appearance in the shrine. He met Hideto Suzuri, who volunteered to protect the card from thieves. Unknown to them, Suzuri, and X-rare collector, actually wants the card, and came close to stealing it. However Dan stopped him. Afterwards Suzuri left the village. Clackey joined Dan in their jorney. They met up with Viole Mai, another bearer of Core's light. She was looking for Kousuke, and soon Kousuke shows himself. The two battle, and Kousuke was defeated. Mai agrees to give the group a free ride in her ship, the Violet. They came into the entrance for the Red world, guarded by Mira, a blue card battler. Clackey, who always wants to impress girls, was dissapointed in Mira's stone-cold reaction to his actions and duels her. Although Mira causes Clackey suffering (by milling his angels) Clackey still won and was able to reach into Mira's heart. After defeating her, they were allowed to enter the red world. The group soon went to the red horizon ladder. While Dan dueled Kajitsu, Clackey and the others freed the Otherworlders (who were being forced to work on the ladder). Although the mission was a sucess, the match of Dan and Kajistu went undecided. Afterwards Mai decided to kick out Dan and the others out of her ship. As she was about to depart, Clackey reveals he has the ship's key and will give it back if Mai defeats him in a duel. Mai and complies and wins, but through the duel Clackey says that before meeting Dan, he was just like her. Now, he is not. The group headed for the blue world, where a tournament wil take place. The winner will get a chance to meet the Otherworld King, so Dan and Clackey both enter the tournament. Clackey was witness to Dan's match with Julian, the former red soldier. He was also witness to the battle of Zunguri and Randel from the white world, and the battle of Dan and Gaana, from the Green world. Clackey's own match was against Speedlight Shula, a feared duelist who can finish opponents in one turn. Shula is actually a former prince the blue world, and his sister, the princess, seeks help from Dan and the others to stop here brother (who, after winning the tournament, plans to take revenge on Brustom, the present ruler of the blue world). Clackey manages to defeat Shula and change his ways, and as gratitude the princess gives him an x-rare, the ArcAngelia Isfiel. Despite having made it this far, he was defeated by Hyoudo Kenzo, a talented young card battler. Granted, Clackey wasn't too happy about it, and wasn't in a cheerful mood when he watched the duel of Kenzo and Dan. Dan won the tournament and demands to see the Otherworld king, saying that he must step down from his place and leave Grand Rolo. Brustom decides that it cannot be, but if Dan wishes to meet the Otherworld King, he must fight him first. Dan lost, which made him Yuuki's servant. He entrusted the rest of the team to Clackey. Magisa and the others decided to unite the core soldiers successful with Kenzo but not with Suzuri, who has become blue king as part of Leon (an ally of the Otherworld king) to keep the soldiers away from each other. The group also has Kajitsu, whom Yuuki has entrusted to them Clackey was unsure about Kajistsu though, because he knows that she's one of those that caused the suffering of many. Not long after, Leon came demanding Kajitsu. Both Kenzo and Mai fought him and were defeated, and Clackey decided to duel him. During the duel, he decides to protect Kajitsu, and won using his new X-Rare, the ArcAngelia Isfiel. Leon soon decided to burn down the forest in a desperate attempt to bring out Kajitsu, forcing the core soldiers to leave the forest. Deck Clackey uses yellow, and his deck is based around the light effect. He includes lots of feminine spirits. In Brave, he also uses red. Battle Stats Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan manga Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave manga Battle Spirits Brave X manga Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters